


Le monde connaîtra ton nom

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [143]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Croatian National Football Team, DFB-Pokal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euro 2008, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fifa world cup 1998, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Robbie !!!!, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Rob avait trop de fois vu la tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux de Niko.





	Le monde connaîtra ton nom

**Author's Note:**

> CHEH DORTMUND 5-0

Le monde connaîtra ton nom

 

Robert avait souvent dû être aux-côtés de son frère, c’était normal, surtout dans les moments compliqués. Le premier souvenir dans ce genre là qui lui revient est juste avant la coupe du monde de 1998, il était trop jeune pour y participer mais Niko aurait pu. Il aurait dû. Mais malheureusement son grand-frère s’était blessé juste avant, Rob avait été triste de ne pas voir Niko porter fièrement une médaille de bronze… C’était le soir des quarts de finale face à l’Allemagne que Niko avait finalement cédé à sa peine, laissant ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues silencieusement, Robert avait cru sentir son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, il l’avait tenu dans ses bras jusqu’à ce que ses yeux soient à nouveau secs, il ne lui avait pas demandé de sourire malgré la victoire, il n’avait pas besoin de son sourire quand il savait qu’il y avait toujours cette intense fierté qui brûlait dans la cage thoracique de Niko. Ils avaient simplement célébré ensuite, Robert avait quand même tenu à garder Niko près de lui, la tristesse ne se soignait pas en un match, encore moins avec Niko. Il fallait toujours s’assurer qu’il allait bien, sinon il allait tout enfouir en lui et petit à petit laisser sa douleur le consumer.

 

Ce n’est que 10 ans plus tard que Robert doit de nouveau faire face à la détresse de Niko. Ils sont en quarts de finale de l’Euro 2008 face à la Turquie, et ils viennent de perdre aux tirs aux buts… Niko est agenouillé désespérément sur la pelouse, la tête inclinée vers l’herbe alors que ses mains frottent énergiquement son cuir chevelu, Rob vient juste de réconforter les plus jeunes quand il le voit comme ça. Il avait évidemment déjà vu ce que faisait la défaite sur Niko, mais jamais à ce point. Il vient le prendre doucement dans ses bras, lui chuchotant que c’est terminé et qu’ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus, il est désolé bien évidemment, c’était la dernière grande compétition pour son frère… Niko a des sursauts dans ses bras, il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que son frère pleure, ses sanglots lui déchirant la poitrine, Niko mérite tellement mieux que ça. Il mérite toutes les coupes du monde, tout l’amour du monde, et pourtant il souffre tout le temps… Robert se sent faible, il n’a jamais pu aider Niko, il n’a jamais pu lui offrir un trophée, et il en est triste. Alors pour essayer de faire disparaître une partie de leur douleur, Rob le tient fermement plusieurs minutes, il ne le lâche pas et ne compte pas le faire avant que Niko ne lui demande.

 

Ce n’est que quelques mois plus tard que Robert doit de nouveau conforter Niko. Le seul surpris par la nouvelle de sa retraite semble être son frère lui-même. Rob ne lui demande pas pourquoi, il sait très bien que Niko est triste de partir malgré toutes les défaites, Rob le sera aussi quand ça sera son tour, ça approche et il sait que ce ne sera pas dans très longtemps. Mais pour le moment ce n’est pas lui, c’est Niko qui a mal, Niko qui essaye de masquer ses sentiments mais Robert le connait, il ne compte pas le laisser se détruire sans rien faire. Luka et Ivan sont allés voir son frère plus tôt dans la journée pour lui souhaiter du bon temps, Rob avait vu que Niko n’avait pas montré tout ce qu’il vivait, alors le voilà maintenant qui s’accrochait à ses épaules en laissant rouler quelques larmes, ils ne disent rien, ils se tiennent juste mutuellement, ils ont mal ensemble.

 

5 ans plus tard, Robert avait cru que cette douleur ne leur ferait plus jamais face maintenant qu’ils étaient à la retraite, mais il avait oublié que la douleur pouvait changer de forme : elle avait d’abord heurté son frère sur le plan physique, puis sur le plan morale, avant de l’attaquer sur l’honneur. Robert n’est pas surpris qu’ils perdent en phase de poule à la coupe du monde au Brésil, ils étaient encore en phase de rénovation s’il pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Rob observe Niko après la défaite face au Mexique, c’était prévisible que son frère ne laisse rien paraître, ils étaient tous de les deux devenus sages avec le temps, ils laissaient moins paraître leurs émotions. Ce n’est qu’à l’hôtel qu’il peut finalement voir le vrai Niko, la tristesse de son frère continuant de le hanter désespérément. Rob entre dans la chambre de son frère pour le voir, il sait que Niko ne va pas bien, alors il n’est pas surpris de le trouver assis sur son lit, un coude appuyé sur sa jambe pour que sa main tienne son visage, des tremblements dû à ses pleurs traversant son corps. Robert referme la porte derrière lui avant de s’empresser de le tenir contre lui, Niko ne dit rien, il a appris à analyser son silence avec le temps, son frère a honte de lui-même et Robert n’a toujours pas de remède au maux qui le ronge. Il ne peut toujours pas aider son frère malgré toutes les années qui se sont écoulées…

 

3 ans après et ils perdent une nouvelle fois, face à Dortmund en finale de Pokal. Ce n’est peut-être pas aussi grave que les autres fois, Niko n’a pas l’air aussi triste qu’avant, il sourit même quelques fois, il porte sa médaille d’argent avec fierté et Rob aussi est fier de lui, il sait que tôt ou tard ce sera de l’or autour de son cou. Mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, Niko lui dit qu’il va bien cette fois, mais Robert ne veut pas le lâcher, il veut s’assurer qu’aucune douleur ne fasse sa place dans le corps de Niko, pas tant qu’il serait là pour veiller sur lui.

 

Un an plus tard, Niko est triomphant, Robert est fier de lui, il a finalement gagné cette Pokal et personne ne pourra lui enlever cette fois, Niko peut faire la fête avec les joueurs, prendre n’importe lequel d’entre eux sur son dos pour rire, finalement essayer une douche de bière, Rob est vraiment heureux en le voyant sourire, rire, célébrer et chanter avec Frankfurt. Ce n’est plus de la douleur qu’il voit dans les yeux de Niko maintenant mais un profond bonheur, une joie intense et singulière, il n’y a plus une once de regret ou de désespoir, Robert voit simplement la fierté de son frère ressortir. C’est seulement son frère joyeux en face de lui, et personne ne lui retirera son sourire. Sa seule priorité maintenant est de le garder comme ça pour ne plus jamais le voir triste, sinon il s’en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie.

 

Fin


End file.
